


the hour of midnight wild (Art)

by MistressKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: het_bigbang, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Art forthe hour of midnight wildby jolybird





	the hour of midnight wild (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jolybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hour of Midnight Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109759) by [jolybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird). 



> Having signed up for Het Big Bang on a spur of the moment, I was delighted to bag this lovely story and enjoyed arting for it muchly! Please see [here]() for texture and photo attributions.

This is the cover, the first graph I did. Night-time activities featured a lot in the fic so starry nights became a feature of every piece!

 

 

There's a lovely scene in the fic where Luna and George patrol the Diagon Alley at night. This isn't Diagon Alley, and I couldn't get George in there because I couldn't find a suitable pic... The text is quote from the story.

 

 

The frame here is what I'm perhaps most pleased about. I had the idea of a wooden picture frame 'carved' with spells and I got quite close to that affect after finding this lovely font. The insides are not super dynamic but hopefully convey George's besotted realisation :D The text again is a quote from the story.

 


End file.
